


Becoming Home

by incandescence



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Gen Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after he moves in, the rest of JUMP pays him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Home

It feels strange yet oddly satisfying owning his own apartment - chosen by him, paid for with his own money, resided in by him and him alone - and as Yamada stands in his living room surveying the pleasing outcome of his furniture arrangement, he wonders why he didn't do it earlier.

It's not that he dislikes living with his family - he loves them to bits, even if they do try to spoil him more than is ideal - but he likes being alone too. Things are more covenient for everyone anyway, since he will no longer have to tiptoe around when he gets home from work at obscene times in the morning, only to learn that the sound of his keys jingling in the doorknob is sometimes the sound that his parents fall asleep to.

The high that accompanies a man's first home is still there when Yamada wakes up the next morning and since it's an off day, he promptly sets about cleaning. He hadn't cleaned very much when he was living with his family, since he was never home often enough, but his mother had taught him the basics and he helped whenever he could. He uses these skills now, only having a bit of trouble with the new vacuum cleaner his mother had tearfully presented him with despite his protests that their old one was fine. It takes a long time for the entire apartment to be done, but that's because he takes his time, relishing the feeling of happiness that comes after inspecting his handiwork.

There's no laundry to do right now, so even though Yamada's itching to use the washing machine he wanders into the living room and settles happily in his new leather sofa with a small sigh. The living room is by far his favourite room in his house - it's homely and comfortable and has everything he needs to entertain both himself and any guests - and Yamada looks forward to spending as much time in here as possible.

He wakes up suddenly a few hours later when a cold gust of wind comes in through the open window and for a few terrifying moments wonders where he is, blinking fearfully in the dark as he tries to identify the unfamiliar surroundings. Figuring it out at the same time his stomach grumbles, he makes his way to the kitchen where he proceeds to stand in front of his pantry foe a full five minutes before he realises that he has yet to go food shopping. A cursory glance reveals his fridge is in very much the same state.

"Takeout it is then," he murmurs to himself, wracking his brain to think of any places. If he remembers correctly, there was an interesting restaurant not too far away, so Yamada shrugs on his coat and picks up the keys on the way out, only to halt before the door by a loud bell sound that he belatedly realises is his doorbell.

Eight members of JUMP greet him on the other side.

"We figured you wouldn't even think of throwing a party so we decided to invite ourselves over," Hikaru grins lopsidedly and gives a little wave.

"Each of us brought something," Yuto tells him.

Yamada just stands there, still not fully awake, blinking stupidly at his smiling bandmates.

"Let us in, Yama-chan," Chinen says. "It’s cold out here."

"Oh, right." He steps aside and as they file in one by one, Yamada sees they’re each carrying something. "You really didn’t have to do this," he begins. He’d never wanted to make a big fuss about moving out, but fuss was inevitable in a group of nine people, especially when all their mothers had each others’ phone numbers on speed dial.

"Yeah, yeah, we’re going out of our way, you don’t deserve it, now give us a tour." Daiki pushes a large wrapped box into Yamada’s arms. "There better not be a ghost in here."

He’s not awake enough for this but Yamada complies anyway, too tired to argue. "This way," he sighs, placing the box onto the nearby table. As all of JUMP trudge through his apartment, Yamada is torn between feeling glad he cleaned earlier and feeling regret that he cleaned earlier.

"So have you christened it yet?" Takaki asks when they’ve settled in the lounge room, barely dodging a slap to the head from Yabu sitting beside him on the sofa.

"He just moved in yesterday," Inoo points out, laughing. "All he’s done is probably clean and sleep."

"And eat," Keito adds, which reminds Yamada that no, no he hasn’t eaten.

Luckily they had brought food as per instructed, and it’s actually enough to ensure that he’ll have at least another meal’s worth of leftovers. The food is delicious as usual, and Yamada feels a lump in his throat as he identifies the familiar taste of the Yaotome fried rice, the Nakajima salad, the Yamada stew. It’s not a bad way to spend one’s night, he learns, in one’s own apartment, surrounded by friends.

They help him do the dishes later, and the next few hours fly by while they talk. Yamada can’t wipe the smile off his face even if he wanted to, and, glancing around the room, it seems like everyone else feels the same way.

"Remember to eat regular meals!" Chinen commands when they’re about to leave.

"Separate your whites from everything else," Takaki instructs. "Trust me, you don’t want to mix them."

“Come over anytime you want to learn how to cook,” Yabu tells him. "We can learn together."

"Guys!" Yamada laughs. "Stop sounding like my mother." Still, he mentally takes a note of these, and the few others that are thrown at him.

"Call us if you need anything!" He’s wrapped into a tight embrace by Yuto which ends as soon as it begins, and then he’s being patted on the back as one by one they bid their goodnights.

"Thank you," he says quietly as they leave, and he means it. Sometimes it seems like all he thinks about is work, but Yamada never forgets how much his bandmates mean to him, how much it moves him when they’re all together like this, how touched he is that they all look out for him. They’re more than friends to him after so many years; they’re family. They’re what keeps him motivated to move forward when it seems like all is impossible, they’re the driving force behind his improvements, they’re the people who understand the most without him having to tell them. Like today, Yamada smiles to himself as he surveys his living room once more. The apartment already feels more like his own after just one visit, less strange and less unfamiliar. Tonight, his apartment already feels more like home.


End file.
